Victori-YES: Take 1
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened in Victori-YES. This is one of two was that I think the show should have ended. If you wanna see the second part, let me know. BORI!


**_A/N: So like I'm totally upset with how Victorious was ended so I'm going to give Victori-YES my own twist. This will be an OS so I hope you guys like it. I usually write these Author's Notes before I write the story, so this can go one of two ways. I'll post the first way and if you guys like it, I may or may not post the second. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any song used in this chapter._**

**Beck's Point of View (Before Tori entered the class room)**

Jade and I are arguing yet again. She thinks I don't love. She thinks she shouldn't have taken me back. She thinks I'm in love with Tori. I think she's right.

Ever since Tori's performance on the Platinum Music Awards, I knew she wasn't going to take me back. I had a slight sliver of hope when she tried to get Jade a date so I could go out with someone, but I never had the guts to ask her. So when it came to the Full Moon Jam, even though I was describing Tori, I went for Jade. I still regret every second of it.

**Tori's Point of View**

I rush into Sikowitz's class with only a minute to spare. As soon as I enter I am in gulfed in yelling and the word "no" being used in almost every sentence that is spoke.

"Why is everybody so negative?" Sikowitz shouts/asks as he climbs in through the window. "I dare you all to go and entire day with only saying yes." Yet again we find ourselves in another one of Sikowitz's crazy challenges.

"This dare excludes doing anything illegal. Everything else is fair game. The dare will end as soon as you step foot into the classroom tomorrow. Be mindful of what you get yourself into because come tomorrow, the changes don't disappear." And just like that Sikowitz walks out of the class room leaving the class dumbfounded.

"So we have to say yes to everything…" I shake my head and hope nothing crazy would happen.

As if they could read my mind, Jade and Beck begin to argue again. This time it isn't the usual argument, they were arguing about breaking up.

"So you do want to break up with me?" Beck tells her.

"Yes." She seethes before storming out the door. So maybe I should have stayed home today.

"Tori!" Beck calls my name and I turn to face him.

"Yes Beckett?" I smile and walk to him. I would never admit it, but I am in love with Beck Oliver.

"Would you do me the honor of joining the rest of the gang and I on our trip to Karaoke Doke tonight?"

"I would love to. Pick me up at 6?"

"It would be my pleasure." And with that we parted.

**-Time Skip; Tori's Point of View-**

I examine my outfit in the mirror. I am wearing a white tee that says 'Let Love Rule', a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red pumps, and gold hoops. For my makeup I did a simple cat eye, with nude eye shadow, and red lip stick.

Tonight I am going to confess my feelings for Beck. Nothing will hold me back I'm going to sing him the song I wrote.

At six exactly, the doorbell rings and Beck is standing there with roses.

"How did you know my favorite color of roses is pink?" I ask him and take them into my hands.

"Lucky guess. Now let's go." He says and I smile. I love you Beck.

He opens the door for me and I get into the car.

"How are guitar lessons going?" I tease him. I am the only one of our friends who knows Becks one and only secret. Something that not even Jade knows.

"They are going well actually. I think I'm going to stick with it."

"Well good. Who knows, maybe one day you and I can sing another duet."

"I would love that."

**-At Karaoke Doke; Tori's Point of View-**

We final make it to Karaoke Doke and I notice that Andre, Cat, and Robbie were sitting at a table with Sikowitz?

"Beck, what is Sikowitz doing here?" I ask him before we reach the table.

"I have no idea. But what could possible go wrong?" He state and I let out an uncomfortable laugh. A lot can go wrong.

"Beck! Tori! So glad you can join us. Hey Tori how about you sing that new song you wrote?" Sikowitz all but greets us.

Beck raises an eyebrow and I rub the back of my neck with a fake smile on my face.

"Of course Sikowitz, but I don't have my instrumental."

"Don't you know how to play guitar?" Sikowitz questions. How does he know this?

"Well yeah, but I don't have a guitar with me." I reason and Sikowiz is now holding up a guitar.

"What the—how the—Ugh forget it." I snatch the guitar by the neck and make my way on stage.

"This song is called I'd Lie." I begin to play a soft melody on the guitar before looking up and locking eyes with Beck.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_ Has ever looked this good to me_

_ He tells me about his night_

_ And I count the colors in his eyes_

_ He'll never fall in love he swears_

_ As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_ I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_ I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_ He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_ That I know all his favorite songs_

_ And…_

_ I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_ He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_ His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_ And if you asked me if I love him,_

_ I'd lie_

_ He looks around the room_

_ Innocently overlooks the truth_

_ Shouldn't a light go on?_

_ Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_ He sees everything black and white_

_ Never let nobody see him cry_

_ I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_ He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_ His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_ And if you asked me if I love him,_

_ I'd lie_

_ He stands there then walks away_

_ My god if I could only say_

_ I'm holding every breath for you..._

_ He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_ I think he can see through everything_

_ But my heart_

_ First thought when I wake up is_

_ My god he's beautiful_

_ So I put on my make up_

_ And pray for a miracle_

_ Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_ He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_ His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_ And if you asked me if I love him_

_ If you asked me if I love him_

_ I'd lie_

I finish with an enormous smile on my face. Everyone erupts in applause and I take my bow.

I make my way over to my friends and Sikowitz.

"Now Tori, without lying, do you love Beck?" I refrain for hugging Sikowitz and I simply nod my head. I now notice that Sikowitz had this planned the whole time. He knew my secret and he didn't want me to suffer with it hidden inside me for so long.

"Beck?" Sikowitz questions. Beck looks at Sikowitz then to me. He takes a few steps closer and before I can notice the small space that was between us suddenly vanishes as his lips crash against mine.

Best. Dare. Ever.

**_A/N: Alright so that was the first idea I had. If you wanna see the second just let me to in the reviews. Also if any of you guys are following You Wouldn't Understand, I will update soon, but I have major writer's block on that story, so if you guys have any ideas for it, PM me them. Thank you so much!_**


End file.
